User blog:Wassboss/Round 1: Shiek vs Zero Suit Samus
The world of smash has been disturbed. With Tabuu defeated and the shadow bugs gone, the smashers thought that they would be safe from attack. But they were wrong. A new enemy, stronger, faster, smarter and more deadly that anything the smashers have ever faced before. The smashers tried to fight off the invading army but were overwhelmed and captured, knowing not of what awaits them. There opponents were not like others, they did not want to rule the world of smash, they instead wanted fighters for their favourite pasttime, Gladitorial combat. The fighters of the world of smash were forced into combat training, feed high protein diets and fitted with electronic tags, to make sure that they would fight if forced into the arena. Some, such as Meta Knight, Gannondorf and Wolf, took well to the training and began to enjoy it, reveling in the day they were able to prove themselves in the arena. Some smashers, such as Ike, Mario and Marth, did not enjoy what they were being forced into doing, but knowing they could not escape, had little choice but to continue training, hoping they would survive. Some however would not take this lightly. Link, Pit, Falco, all tried to escape and fight off their guards but were swiftly overpowered and executed. Princess Zelda too tried to escape and almost managed too but was caught in her sheik form, a mere 12 feet from the door that would have granted her her freedom. Instead of executing her however her guards saw how much her fighting ability incresed when in sheik form and offered not to execute her, so long as she staying in shiek form, which she unwillingly agreed to, seeing it better to live in danger that die at the hands of these savage rulers. Simulary Samus Aran also tried to escape and was also caught, having her armour removed and destroyed before being sent back to her imprisimont cell. For some however they were not so lucky. Olimar for example was unable to keep up with the strict training regime imposed by his captors and died days after his first training session. The pokemon trainer suffered an unexpected and tragic death, after he was accidently killed by a guard, thinking he was trying to escape. This turned his pokemon from tame and controllable to wild a vicious in a matter of seconds, forcing Charizard to be relocated to a different cell, as his captors feared he would kill his fellow pokemon, now that their leader was dead. The days slowly passed on by untill finally the day of the first battle arrived. The invaders prepared the arena for combat and the crowd slowly began to flood into the huge collesium. The fighters waited in their respective training rooms, ready for the inevitable, ethier they would die or be forced to kill those that were their allies mere weeks ago. Let the battles begin. The Fighters Zero Suit Samus = Origin: Metroid Position on Tier List: 9th List of Special Moves Close Range: Dash Attack Zero Suit Samus launches herself forward with her leg extended, colliding with an opponent. Does little damage and is low damage but can be chained into other attacks well. Mid Range: Plasma Whip Zero Suit Samus shoots her plasma whip forward a considerable distance. When the tip connects with an opponent it causes high knockback and does a medium level of damage. Long range: Paralyzer Samus fires a projectile which, if it hits the opponent it will stun them for a couple of seconds, allowing samus to follow up with another attack. Does minor damage and has no knockback whatsoever. Special: Forward Smash Samus lashes out with her whip in a slash. Does medium damage and has a low knockback. Hits behind samus as well as the in front of her although the damage from a behind strike is significantly lowered. Finisher: Power Suit Samus Samus radiates an electrical type enegry around herself, dragging nearby opponents into her. Does high damage but has a very short range. She then turns into Power Suit Samus but for the sake of continuity she will immediatly change back to Zero Suit samus after the attack has finished. Zero_Suit_Samus_SSBB.jpg|Zero Suit Samus Dash Attack (Zero Suit Samus).jpg|Samus using her dash attack on marth. Plasma Whip.jpg|Plasma whip in use. Paralyzer.jpg|Paralyzer being used on Pit. Forward Smash (Zero Suit Samus).jpg|Samus performing her forward smash. Power Suit Samus.png|Power Suit in action. |-| Shiek = Origin: Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Position on Tier List: 25 List of Special Moves Close range: Up Tilt Sheik raises her right leg above her head and slams it down on an opponent. Does low damage and knockback and is a good combo ender. Mid range: Chain Sheik pulls out a metal whip and swings it around. It can be whipped in all directions even behind sheik. It does low damage when hit with the middle of the chain but if hit with the end it gives an electric shock which may stun an opponent for a brief moment. Long range: Needle Storm Sheik throws a difficult to see needle at an opponent. It can be charged up to a total of 5 needles and the trajectory changes depending on weather sheik is airborne or not (If she is in the air then they travel at a 45 degree angle downwards and if she is on the ground they travel in directly in front of her). They have low knock back and damage. Special: Vanish Sheik throws a deku nut and dissapears and is able to reappear at a different point, effectivly making this a teleporting move. If used next to an opponent it will do damage and it has a medium knockback. Finisher: Light Arrow Sheik draws a large bow and notches an arrow. A light arrow is then fired, doing massive damage and knockback. The arrow can only be fired in a straight line but if an opponent it hit by the original attack then they are unable to dodge the attack. Sheik.jpg|Shiek Up Tilt (Shiek).jpg|Shiek using her up tilt on link. Chain.jpg|Chain being used. Needle Storm.jpg|Shiek charging up her needles, ready for throwing. Vanish.jpg|Vanish in use. Light Arrow.jpg|Shiek using Light Arrow. X Factors/Justifications Strength: ZSS=50/S=45 Nether of these two fighters are really known for there physical poweress in game but Samus's smash attacks are a bit more powerful and her whip is much stronger and more damaging than sheik's. Speed: ZSS=84/S=84 Both of these fighters are pretty fast but each in different ways. Samus is faster in her dashing speed but Sheik is ever so slightly faster in her attack balancing the two out. Agility/Mobility in the Air: ZSS=82/S=79 This is another close one as both of these two are very agile and quick in the air. However what puts samus ahead is the fact that her movement speed in the air is considerably faster than that of sheik's and her down B move effectvly gives her an extra jump, increasing her mobility in the air. Intelligence: ZSS=79/S=87 Samus is certainly quite intelligent, able to quickly figure out the new powers she aquires and use her suit's tracking devices to great effect. However she doesn't really show her tactical knowledge that much in battle, preferring a more gung ho attacking style. Sheik possesses the triforce of wisdom, which naturally increases her intellegence rating and when she does join in a battle she applies her knowledge more giving her the advantage. Close Quaters Combat: ZSS=75/S=75 Both of these two are very simular in fighting skill except that Samus is a bit stronger and Sheik is a bit quicker in attack speed which makes these two dead even in close quaters combat. Ranged Combat: ZSS=73/S=63 Both of these two are also suprisingly simular in ranged combat, both have a weak but tactical projectile and a whip. However in both of these cases Samus's ranged options are much better. Her whip has a longer range and is more powerful and her paralyzer can be used to greater effect, being able to stun an opponent ready for a follow up attack as opposed to simply chipping away at an opponents health. Killer Instinct: ZSS:70/S=55 Samus fights and kills enemies on a regular basis and because of this her killer instinct rating is quite high, however her role as a "good guy" means that she is not a cold hearted monster and will spare an opponent if she can. Sheik/Zelda has never really killed anyone and plays more of a passive role however she has been shown to be quite violent (especially in the Subspace Emmissary) and this leads to her killer instinct rating being boosted slightly. However what lowers both of there ratings is the fact that nether of these women are going to want to kill the other, meaning they are unlikely to use lethal force to win this battle. Suprise Factor: ZSS=30/S=35 Both of these two fighters have simular fighting styles and techniques and thus will not be especially shocked or suprised at the fighting style of the other. However what puts sheik ever so slightly ahead is the fact that Vanish will be confusing and disorientating to samus at first which gives her an initial advantage in combat and coupled with her near invisible projectile attack will enable her to catch samus off guard enough to give her an advantage. Samus may have the paralyzer, which will certainly be something sheik will have never seen before, it doesn't have quite the same effect as Vanish which is what gives sheik the edge. Voting System In order to counted as full votes must be at least 3 lines long (although special exceptions may be made if an excellently argued two line vote is submitted. 2 line and 1 line votes will be counted in half. Irrelevent votes will not be counted at all. Anyone who says ""Warrior A wins because he is higher on the tier list" or something along those lines will have thier vote immeditaly revoked and it will not be counted, unless you edit that part of the vote out. Battle TBW Verdict TBW Notes Remember this tourny is based on the fighters on how they are portrayed in the smash bros universe so take that into consideration when you vote. Attacks will only be as damaging as they are in the smash universe regardless on how powerful they are in the universe they are from. Remember the moves listed are not the only moves the characters are using in this fight, they are merely thier to make it easier for people to give edges if they so wish to. The finisher move is just that; a finisher move. Please don't base your vote around who has the better final smash/finisher as this will have no effect on the outcome, it just makes the ending K.O more flashy and interesting to write. Despite what it may seem I AM NOT limiting the abilities of these two warriors. Both of these two are classed as seperate charcters in the game and thus this is how they shall be represented here. Voting is open untill the fight is up in full with an expert's opinion.